Vem Dançar Comigo
by Eienn
Summary: UA. Kaoru e Enishi vivem felizes. São dancarinos de enorme talento. E Kaoru deseja imensamente entrar para a escola de dança mais almejada de todo o Japão. . Mas o que acontece quando a irmã de Enishi chega em Tokyo, trazendo junto a si, seu noivo?
1. Outro dia no paraiso

**Notas:** Aqui está mais um fanfic em minha autoria. Como de costume, devo avisar que os personagens de Rurouni Kenshin não me pertencem, sou apenas uma fã que gosta de escrever, assim como muitas outras(os).

Já sobre esse fanfiction, eu ainda não decidi qual vai ser a definição dele, então por favor fiquem avisados, pois ele poderá se tornar meloso, ou simplesmente dramático. Ele se passa após o Jinchuu, porém Megumi e Sanozuke ainda estão vivendo em Tóquio.

----------------------------

**Vem Dançar Comigo**

Por: Kaiora

----------------------------

Capítulo 1 - Outro Dia no Paraíso

---

Outro dia comum. Foi a primeira coisa que pensei ao me levantar e perceber que eu já estava mais que atrasada e que Enishi provavelmente já estaria lá fora me esperando para mais um dia daqueles. Bom, era tudo ou nada, afinal aquilo tudo era para mim, se eu quisesse entrar para a Nakai, eu teria que me esforçar, e para isso eu contava com a ajuda de Enishi. Ele sim era um ótimo dançarino, e eu um dia eu espero ser tão boa quanto ele é.

"Bom dia Enishi!" Eu disse ao entrar no carro, percebendo que ele estava com o seu bom humor matinal, e é claro com os seus belos óculos escuro.

Ele olhou para mime sorriu. " Bom dia...vejo que dormiu muito não é?" Ele parou e riu novamente, " Bem, como se isso fosse alguma novidade." Ele retirou os óculos e começou a dirigir.

Eu olhei para ele e também ri. Era sempre a mesma coisa todas as manhãs. Eu atrasada, ele fazendo piadinhas ao longo do caminho até a sua casa, que pode-se falar, era uma mansão, e que devido ao seu sucesso na dança, tinha um enorme salão para se praticar dança, simplesmente irresistível, como ele

Depois de algum tempo, a minha pergunta, ou melhor dizendo, a que eu não fiz ainda, estava para ser feita, já que a algum tempo, desde que eu comecei a praticar com ele , tinha o desejo de fazê-la, mas não achava o momento certo ou até mesmo pensava ser muito cedo para ela, mas com só mais um mês e pouco para a audiência eu realmente precisava saber muito, já que ele não havia falado do meu desempenho durante os últimos dois meses.

" Enishi..?" Eu chamei um pouco nervosa, logicamente esperando ouvir algo positivo.

Ele olhou para mim um pouco distraído. " Sim, Kaoru?" Ele perguntou, seus olhos agora fixos na rua.

"Você acha que eu vou conseguir entrar para a Nakai? Eu digo, só os melhores entram lá...e, em um mês eles estarão selecionando os candidatos para a bolsa, acha que eu conseguirei em tão pouco tempo de treino? Até porque eu não sei que tipo de ritmo eles mandarão que eu dance...por isso não posso me concentrar apenas em um...o que acha?" Eu perguntei, um pouco ansiosa mas ao mesmo tempo mais calam por finalmente ter feito a pergunta.

Ele de repente parou o carro , havíamos chegado em sua casa. Olhou para mim seriamente. "Kaoru, é claro que vai conseguir, eu não tenho dúvida alguma disso, sabe que pode contar comigo e que eu estou te ajudando, mas se não confiar em si mesma toda ajuda que eu estou te dando será em vão. Sabe que pode, que tem um grande potencial para qualquer coisa que queira fazer. Apenas relaxe, que dará tudo certo." Ele disse, sua mão já no meu rosto. Eu sorri, e balancei a cabeça positivamente.

"Obrigada, eu não saberia o que fazer sem você aqui comigo." Eu disse, abraçando-o e logo após o beijando. "Obrigada por tudo."

Enishi sorriu e continuou a olhar para mim por um tempo. "Sempre estarei aqui para você."

Eu sorri fortemente, e fechei os olhos, enquanto sentia ele sair do carro. ´Outro dia no paraíso.´ Pensei, ao também me levantar do carro e começar mais um dia de trabalho.

---

Depois de entrarmos naquela mansão, nós nos trocamos e logo nos dirigimos para o salão, onde ele tocava e treinava sua " dança", um salão definitivamente espaçoso e moderno, mesmo um tanto pop/rock, bem, um pouco mais estilo " rock". E neste momento estávamos no nosso pequeno intervalo.

"Então Enishi? Acha que estou melhorando?" Perguntei, com grande expectativa.

Ele olhou para mim sorrindo, eu obviamente imaginando o porque. "Sim...sabe que sim. E com um professor como eu...sem sombra de dúvidas será a melhor." Disse, de certa forma, gabando-se.

"Então Enishi, não vai me contar que surpresa é essa?" Eu perguntei, enquanto caminhávamos pelo o jardim da casa, a fim de tomar um pouco de ar e descansar antes da maratona que virá.

Ele olhou para mim e deu uma risadinha. " Sabe que eu não contarei, então não adianta perguntar. Além do mais, se não fosse uma surpresa eu já lhe teria contado, então espere até o final de semana para descobrir do que se trata..."

Eu olhei para o chão e suspirei, ele sabia como fazer mistério e cortar a conversa. " Está bem...mas me diga, o que acha de irmos ao karaokê hoje à noite? Sabe que eu adoro cantar, e o karaokê é um ótimo lugar para isso." Disse.

Ele pegou uma flor e me deu. " Claro. Já pensou em uma carreira? Você seria uma ótima cantora, tem uma voz maravilhosa." Disse, encaminhando-se para o banco em que costumamos sentar durante as nossas visitas ao jardim.

Ele me estendeu a mão como de costume , assim fazendo-me sentar ao seu lado. " Sabe que pretendo ser publicitária. Mas cantar como hobbie não é nada mal, até porque eu realmente canto bem e gosto muito de faze-lo, portanto acho que é uma boa idéia...eu continuar a cantar em um karaokê." Disse, rindo da cara que ele havia feito que expressava a sua "repentina tristeza" em ouvir-me falar.

Ele riu e colocou em de seus braços ao meu redor. " Kaoru...Kaoru...parece que não adianta não é? Continua teimosa...porém, se te agrada, o mínimo que posso fazer é ajudar-te e apoiá-la." Disse, seu tom certamente não usual. " Porém...ainda acho que teu futuro como cantora renderia-lhe bons frutos..." Disse e olhou-me com os canto dos olhos, certamente para me irritar, o que parecia ser um de seus passatempos preferidos, logicamente pelo o fato de que eu me irrito com tamanha facilidade, e eu poso dizer que isto para mim é um fardo que carregarei para o meu túmulo.

Eu olhei para ele, deixando bem claro que já havia entendido que estava tentando me irritar e que de certo havia conseguido. " Enishi...sabe que eu odeio quando voc faz isso não é? Percebo que fazes apenas para me irritar, poderia compreender que não gosto deste comportamento quando se trata de coisas assim...estamos falando do meu futuro. E além do mais, acho que já deu tempo o suficiente para descansarmos, portanto, acho melhor levantar deste banco e começar de novo com o treino!" Disse ao mesmo tempo que levantava do banco e começava a andar em direção a porta do salão.

Ele olhou para mim e se levantou, talvez houvesse percebido que desta vez ele havia perdido...bom, não só desta vez, afinal, a última palavra é sempre a da mulher.

---

Depois de mais duas horas de treino com Enishi, e finalmente depois de um belo banho quente, estávamos a caminho da nossa noite em um karaokê, o que para ambos era considerado uma das melhores coisas para se fazer depois de um dia desses, o que melhor do que cantar para afastar tudo não é?

"Bom, cá estamos, o que cantaremos primeiro Enishi?" Disse, olhando para dentro daquela salinha particular, em que muitos gostam de se divertir, ainda mais se for uma privativa, apenas para você.

Enishi se sentou no sofá redondo de cor esverdeada, e começou a procurar em meio ao grande aparelho do karaokê, que certamente eu falo da televisão.

"Não sei Kaoru, qualquer cantar primeiro? Bom, acho que já conhece todas as músicas aqui não? Mas...são tantas..."

"Hmm...que tal esta? I Want You to Need Me? Eu adoro esta, é uma ótima música para começar a esquentar as cordas vocais. Acredito que já tenha ouvido-a em algum lugar." Eu disse, enquanto Enishi programava a música que eu havia pedido, e que em instantes já começava a tocar.

**I want You to Need me**

Escrita por_ Diane Warren _e cantada por _Celine Dion_

_I wanna be the face you see when you close your eyes_

_I wanna be the touch you need every single night_

_I wanna be your fantasy_

_And be your reality_

_And everything between_

_I want you to need me_

_Like the air you breath_

_I want you to feel me_

_In everything_

_I want you to see me_

_In your every dream_

_The way that I taste you, fell you, breath you,_

_need you_

_I want you to need me, need me_

_Like I need you_

_I wanna be the eyes that look deep into your soul_

_I wanna be the world to you I just want it all_

_I wanna be your deepest kiss_

_The answer to your every wish_

_And all you ever need_

_I want you to need me _

_Like the air you breath_

_I want you to fell me_

_In everything_

_I want you to see me_

_In your every dream_

_The way that I taste you, feel you, breath you,_

_need you_

_I want you to need me, need me_

_´Coz I need you more than you could know_

_And I need you to never let me go_

_And I need to be deep inside your heart_

_I just want to be everywhere you are_

_I wanna be the face you see when you_

_close yours eyes_

_I wanna be the touch you need every single night_

_I wanna be your fantasy_

_And be your reality_

_And everything between...._

_I want you to need me _

_Like the air you breath_

_I want you to feel me _

_In everything_

_I want you to see me_

_In your every dream_

_´Coz baby I taste you, feel you, breath you,_

_need you_

_I want you to need me, need me_

_Like I need you_

E então acabou uma das músicas que eu mais gosto de cantar entre tantas de Celine Dion, uma cantora que na minha opinião, canta e cantou as melhores músicas que existem neste mercado fonográfico.

Eu finalmente sentei no sofá após uma longa música e coloquei o microfone ao meu lado. " Nossa...eu adoro esta música...e você Enishi, o que achou da minha atuação?" Perguntei, sentando bem ao lado dele.

"O que eu poderia achar...? Além de maravilhosa?" Disse sorrindo enquanto se abaixava e pegava um bloco contendo todas as músicas que continham no aparelho, logicamente em ordem alfabética para que tudo fique mais fácil.

Eu lhe dei um beijo em seu rosto em agradecimento. " Obrigada Enishi...então o que vamos cantar em seguida?" Eu disse, olhando junto a ele a lista. " Você escolhe, eu só vou fazer o back vocal desta vez. E você quem cantará."

Ele parou por um momento, parecia ter feito a sua escolha. Olhei para onde ele apontava e vi que ele havia escolhido uma canção muito conhecida e que trazia maravilhosas memórias para ambos. Não só pela a letra da música, mas pelo o entendimento em que ambos tinham da música, aquele que tocava a fundo a alma de qualquer ser racional.

"Vai ser esta Kaoru...´Woman In Chains´. A nossa música. " Disse sorrindo. Ele levantou-se e pegou o microfone que estava ao seu lado, eu peguei o meu par apenas fazer um tipo de back vocal e cantar algumas frases. Enishi falava de mim, mas ele também sabia cantar muito bem, e para falar a verdade o meu vicio por karaokê veio diretamente dele.

""tima escolha Enishi." Eu sorri, ambos já em pé esperando que a música começasse para que pudéssemos cantar a nossa música. A música em que nos vimos pela a primeira vez e nos tornamos um parte do outro.

Ele segurou forte na minha mão, já cantando as primeiras estrofes daquela maravilhosa música, e enquanto a música tocava o nosso amor crescia cada vez mais...até que finalmente nos tornaríamos um só.

**Woman In Chains**

Escrita por _Orzabal_

_You better loving and you better behave_

_You better loving and you better behave_

Woman in chains

Woman in chains

_Calls her man the Great White Hope_

_Says she´s fine, she´ll always cope_

_Woman in chains_

_Woman in chains_

_Well I feel lying and waiting is a poor man´s deal_

_And I feel hopelessly weighed down by your eyes of steel_

_It´s a world gone crazy_

_Keeps Woman in chains_

_Trades her soul as skin and bone_

_Sells the only thing she owns_

_Woman in chains_

_Woman in chains_

_Men of Stone Men of Stone_

_Well I fell deep in your heart there are wounds Time can´t heal_

_And I feel somebody somewhere is trying to breath_

_Well you know what I mean_

_It´s a world gone crazy_

_Keeps Woman in Chains_

_It´s under my skin but of my hands_

_I´ll tear it apart but I won´t understand_

_I will not accept the Greatness of Man_

_It´s a world gone crazy_

_Keeps Woman in Chains_

_So Free Her So Free Her_

_---------------_

_Continua_

_---------------_

_**Comentários da autora:**_

Ok. História maluca? Bom, nem tanto. Eu tenho grande expectativa nesta história e acho que mais para frente vocês vão começar a gostar da história e não a acharão tão maluca ou qualquer coisa do tipo.

Bom, eu gostaria de agradecer a todos que estão lendo os meus fics, é muito legal saber que a pessoas gostam deste trabalho, até porque as vezes eu não tenho tempo para escrever muito, mas sempre que eu posso eu escrevo, pois eu simplesmente adoro!

No mais, esse fanfic não é de par alternativo, ok? Essa primeira parte foi pequena, eu sei, mas é que quando eu escrevi este primeiro capitulo eu estava de férias, e se eu não me engano foi no final do ano de 2002. É, eu só pude retomar os fanfics agora em 2004. Espero que gostem. Por favor, me mandem seus comentários, sendo eles criticas ou elogios.

Kaiora


	2. Chegadas

**Disclaimer:** Eu não sou dona da Série Rurouni Kenshin. Nem de seus personagens...Escrevo com o único propósito de entreter e saciar(?) meus desejos na escrita.

**Notas: **Já sobre esse fanfiction, eu ainda não decidi qual vai ser a definição dele, então por favor fiquem avisados, pois ele poderá se tornar meloso, ou simplesmente dramático.

Obrigada pelos reviews! Continuem assim.

* * *

**Vem Dançar Comigo**

por Kaiora

* * *

**Capítulo 2: **Chegadas

_Each day of my life_

_I'm filled with all the joy I could find_

_Well... that´s what I believe._

Acordei em um lapso. Olhei ao redor, tudo ainda estava completamente escuro. Levantei-me ligeiramente, o peso do sono ainda visível nos meus olhos, e principalmente no meu rosto. Dirigi-me ao banheiro. A água fria lavava o meu rosto, e tirava delicadamente os sinais de uma noite mal dormida.

Esses últimos dias estavam sendo muito exaustivos...Já que eu estava ao menos tentando treinar, e me esforçar para chegar ao nível de um dançarino da Nakai. Afinal, não deveria ser tão difícil não é? Só me resta imaginar. Na minha concepção, eu não era uma dançarina ruim, muito pelo o contrário, muitas vezes me glorificava por ser tão boa com todos os ritmos de dança, sendo eles do mais clássico, aos de rua. Não me faltava ritmo, isso eu tinha que afirmar.

Era um sábado, daqueles nebulosos. Imaginei ao acordar que ainda fosse plena madrugada, mais eu nunca estive mais equivocada. Já eram nove horas. Certamente um horário que eu nunca esperaria acordar em pleno final de semana, mas a semana estava sendo estressante, e tudo isso estava tirando o meu sono. Temporariamente, eu espero.

Espreguicei-me levemente, e rapidamente saí do banheiro. Sentei-me na cama, e me parecia um tanto tentador deitar para desfrutar de mais algumas horas de sono. Mas internamente sabia que isso seria impossível, já que em pouco tempo Enishi estaria passando aqui, para mais um dia de treinos. "Só espero que ele não esteja pensando em treinar o dia inteiro..." Disse soltando mais um bocejo. Cobri a boca, envergonhada.

Olhei para os lados, e soltei um suspiro ao pensar melhor na programação do dia. "Desejo ter um descanso hoje... Talvez eu sugira um restaurante. Acredito que ambos estejam precisando de uma diversão." Eu disse, imaginando a expressão de Enishi ao saber do meu súbito descaso.

Abracei ao travesseiro, imaginando que fosse Enishi. 'Bem, talvez ele não se importe tanto...' Pensei ainda agarrada ao travesseiro. Ele ainda era um garoto. Mas um garoto que eu adorava enormemente. E de certa forma, agradava-me o jeito despojado e menino dele. Mas apesar de todo esse jeito, ele era extremamente responsável, e muito competente.'Talvez eu tenha uma parcela de culpa...Ele mudou muito...'

O telefone tocou de repente, soltei um gemido de desanimo. Estiquei-me até a cabeceira, do lado esquerdo da minha cama para poder pegá-lo. "Alô?" Perguntei, imaginando o quanto entediada havia parecido a minha voz. Do outro lado do telefone falava Enishi. Bem, não vou mentir que eu ligeiramente pensei ser ele. Ou até talvez Misao. Mas a garota era muito preguiçosa, e certamente não estaria acordada.

_"Ah Kaoru, tenho boas novidades..." _Ele disse, realmente empolgado. _"Será que eu poderia passar ai agora para falarmos sobre isso?"_ Perguntou. E de certa forma eu senti um certo sarcasmo em sua pergunta. Ele sabia muito bem que não era meu costume acordar cedo, ele certamente iria relembrar esse episódio mais tarde.

Eu olhei para o relógio, e obviamente percebi que não tinha escapatória. Soltei um suspiro, extremamente desanimado. "Pode..." Foi a minha resposta, igualmente desanimada.

Ouvi a risada de Enishi do outro lado da linha. _"Nossa, você parece muito animada para me ver!"_ Ele disse. _"Mas logo que eu chegar aí, você ficará feliz ao saber das novidades, pode ter certeza."_ Afirmou com veemência.

Fiz uma careta. Enishi adora surpresa e mistério. Não seria mais fácil se ele me dissesse pelo o telefone?

"Você não está pensando em treinar agora não é?" A minha voz saiu em um tom de suspeita.

Do outro lado da linha eu pude ouvir um suspiro. _"Na verdade não... Tenho outros planos."_ Me disse, e como sempre misteriosamente.

"Bem, se é assim, então estarei te esperando." Resmunguei. Nos despedimos, e coloquei o telefone ao meu lado.

"Ele disse novidades?" Perguntei-me incerta. Apertei as sobrancelhas e olhei para minhas mãos. "E o que poderia ser tão especial para que ele viesse me dar a noticia tão urgentemente?" Imaginei. Enishi era realmente enigmático. Mas eu havia escapado dos treinos, ao menos por um final de semana.

De repente veio a minha mente a conversa de alguns dias atrás. "Se eu não me engano, ele disse que eu teria que esperar até o final de semana para saber do que se tratava....Mas que diabos será?" Perguntei-me. "Mou! Ele sabe que sou ansiosa, e me tortura assim...." Eu disse irritada. Suspirei. Kaoru, você tem que melhorar esse jeito, do que adianta essa ânsia?

**Vinte minutos depois...**

O barulho da chave abrindo uma porta retirou-me dos meus questionamentos incessantes sobre a vida. Levantei-me, fechei o yukata que estava levemente aberto e abri a porta do meu quarto. E como previsto, lá estava Enishi.

Eu sorri e comecei a andar em direção a ele. "Nossa, chegou rápido não?" Disse a ele, abrindo os braços para que eu pudesse abraça-lo.

Ele retribuiu o abraço e também sorriu. "Certamente!" Disse empolgado. Nossa, deveria ser algo muito emocionante para que ele estivesse assim, sem dúvidas. "Vim o mais depressa que pude." Ele continuou dizendo, enquanto andava para sentar-se na poltrona.

Eu sentei ao seu lado, na outra poltrona. Soltei um suspiro. "E então, o que tem de tão importante a me dizer?" Perguntei sorrindo. "Imagino que deve ser algo muito importante para que viesse aqui tão rápido..." Parei. "....e tão cedo." Acrescentei, de certa havia formado no meu rosto uma expressão de profundo desgosto. Não me sentia muito a vontade com conversas matinais.

Ele olhou para mim, um certo mistério em seu olhar. Seu sorriso tornava-se a cada passar de segundo mais forte. "Bem...." Ele começou, seu tom importunador. "Você deseja saber qual primeiro?" Enishi me perguntou, e soltou um riso de certo deboche.

Olhei para seu rosto e lhe fiz uma careta. "Acredito que ambas as noticias sejam boas não?" Perguntei.

Enishi sorriu e balançou a cabeça concordando. "Sim..." Disse, tentando engolir o riso. O que era tão engraçado? Sinceramente, este homem tem um grande fetiche quando o assunto é o de me importunar. Eu tenho que dar um jeito nisso.

Olhei para ele bastante entediada. "Então, eu suponho que qualquer uma das duas....Não acha?" Perguntei, dando-lhe um pequeno sorriso.

Enishi olhou para mim e riu um pouco sem graça. "Lembre-me de não te atazanar pela manhã..." Disse-me. "Esqueci como você fica quando acorda muito cedo...." Disse, soando mais como uma lamentação.

Uma das minhas sobrancelhas levantou. "Então?" Perguntei-lhe impaciente.

Enishi olhou-me incerto. "Bem..." Começou. "Ontem recebi a ligação da Misao, e ela pediu que lhe avisasse que as inscrições para a Nakai foram prorrogadas..." Terminou sua frase, e olhou diretamente para mim, esperando pela minha reação.

Olhei para ele incrédula. Havia escutado certo? Isso seguramente queria dizer que eu teria muito mais tempo para me preparar para a apresentação. E isso era algo incomensurável, não tinha como mostrar o quanto eu estou grata, e contente. Pela primeira vez, o meu humor havia mudado, de negro para extremamente branco, leve como uma pluma.

Sorri espontaneamente. E sinceramente, era um sorriso sem falsidades, era legitima felicidade. "Jura Enishi?!" Perguntei-lhe assim que saí de meu estupor. Uma prorrogação da Nakai era tudo o que eu realmente almejava naquele instante.

Ele sorriu. "Sim."

Eu olhei para o chão, meus olhos brilhavam de felicidade. Olhei para Enishi que ainda estava sorrindo. "Oh, isso é tão bom!" Exclamei. "Não acredito que possa existir algo melhor no momento!" Disse-lhe alegremente enquanto sentava-me ao lado dele, no braço da cadeira.

Peguei em seus belos cabelos. "E então, diga-me, qual é a outra noticia que deseja me dar?" Perguntei-lhe, meu sorriso ainda estampado no rosto.

Ele pegou uma de minhas mãos. Olhei para ele sem entender. "Então?"

"Tomoe estará chegando hoje de Kyoto, junto ao seu noivo." Ele me disse apenas. Um sorriso no rosto. De certa forma, eu podia perceber que algo estava deixando-o triste, apesar da tão esperada chegada da sua amada irmã.

Meu sorriso cessou e coloquei uma mão em seu rosto. "O que te incomoda Enishi?" Perguntei-lhe. "O que poderia te aborrecer? A sua irmã está chegando, não vejo nenhum problema....Ou há?"

Enishi deu-me um fraco sorriso. "Não, não há problema algum Kaoru...." Disse-me.

Eu balancei a cabeça negativamente. Eu sabia que algo extremamente errado estava acontecendo. Não era de costume ele ficar triste com a chegada da sua tão adorada irmã, algo estava definitivamente errado. "Não, eu sei que há algo...Então trate de me dizer certo? Se não ficarei chateada..." Disse-lhe com seriedade.

Enishi sorriu e pegou uma das minhas mãos e colocou-a sobre a boca, dando-lhe um leve beijo. "Não se preocupe meu bem, não há nada de errado." Disse.

Eu retorci o nariz, e o olhei incerta. 'Bem, se ele não quer me contar, é melhor deixar passar...Talvez, quem sabe, ele vá me contar depois.' Pensei, dando-lhe um sorriso. "Muito bem!" Exclamei. "O que vamos fazer agora?" Perguntei-lhe, acariciando o seu cabelo.

Ele balançou a cabeça e pegou-me, colocando-me cuidadosamente no seu colo. "O que você quiser meu amor, você quem diz." Sussurrou em meu ouvido. Fazendo com que eu me arrepiasse.

Coloquei os meus braços em volta do pescoço dele. E olhei para cima, tentando parecer pensativa. "Bem, deixe-me ver." Comecei, colocando uma mão sobre o meu queixo. "A que horas a Tomoe vai estar chegando?"

Enishi franziu a testa, tentando lembrar-se. "Acho que à noite." Informou-me.

Eu olhei para ele e sorri. "Então, poderíamos alugar uns filmes... E quando desse a hora, iríamos pegá-los no aeroporto...." Eu sugeri, dando um beijinho na ponta do nariz dele. Ele torceu o nariz ao contato inesperado, e me olhou um pouco distraído.

"É isso que você quer meu bem?" Ele me perguntou, colocando uma mão carinhosamente em um dos lados do meu rosto.

Eu balancei a cabeça concordando. "Sim." Respondi apenas, enquanto retirava ambas as mãos de trás de seu pescoço, e as colocava ao redor de sua cintura, abraçando-o.

Enishi retornou o abraço, e senti seus braços apertarem ao redor de mim. "Qualquer coisa que você queira..." Sussurrou no pé do meu ouvido, enquanto o mundo parecia ser levemente deixado para trás.

Um forte sentimento, a muito não sentido, crescendo invariavelmente no meu peito. O coração não mente, algo estava preste a acontecer.

-----

Sai do banheiro vagarosamente, tomando cuidado para que eu não escorregasse. O banho havia sido tudo o que eu realmente havia desejado, após uma longa tarde de filmes. E principalmente após, finalmente, ter ficado um único dia sem treinar.

Deixei um pesado suspiro sair dos meus lábios. Enrolei uma longa tolha ao redor do meu corpo, e me encaminhei até o espelho, que estava notavelmente embaçado. Parei e fiz uma careta de desgosto, até mesmo para limpar o espelho eu estava cansada. 'Nossa Kaoru, francamente!' Pensei com descontentamento, levando a minha mão até o espelho para que eu pudesse limpar ao menos um lugar.

Sai do banheiro rapidamente, e joguei a toalha sobre a cama, que ainda estava desarrumada. 'Mou...Quando eu vou ter tempo para arrumar essa cama?' Pensei, fazendo um bico.

Desviei o meu olhar da cama, e fui até o meu _closet. _Passei os meus olhos sobre algumas peças, e rapidamente peguei algumas. 'Tenho que me arrumar rápido, Enishi vai estar passando daqui a pouco por aqui.' Pensei, colocando delicadamente cada peça de roupa sobre a larga cama.

Isso realmente seria algo a se pensar. Com que roupa eu iria? Bem, seria realmente tão difícil?

Balancei a minha cabeça envergonhada de mim mesma. Realmente, eu não tenho salvação. "Acho que essa roupa vai estar boa..." Eu disse, enquanto pegava a calça _black jeans,_ junto com um belo _'tomara-que-caia'_ verde. Sorri, e olhei para os lados. "Agora, que sapato eu uso?" Olhei para baixo, e peguei um babuche preto. 'Hm, acho que vai ser esse mesmo...Uma roupa mediana para a ocasião.' Pensei alegremente enquanto me vestia.

Depois de muito lutar, e imaginar se aquela roupa realmente estava razoável, eu havia chegado a um acordo - "Ou vai ou racha!" - Eu disse, impaciente.

Olhei para o relógio que marcava exatamente _19:21hrs. _"Bem, ele deve chegar a qualquer instante..." Disse a mim mesma, enquanto procurava a minha bolsa de mão dentro do _closet_.

Sai do meu quarto, a roupa impecável, e sentei-me no sofá. Hoje, depois de dois anos eu iria reencontrar a Tomoe. E eu sabia que Enishi estava muito ansioso com tudo isso, principalmente pelo o fato do noivo da Tomoe vir. Ele realmente estava escondendo algo, mas não iria falar ainda. "Mou...Ele é muito seguro de si." Murmurei, frustrada. "Não é a primeira vez que ele me esconde algo..."

Depois de alguns instantes de silêncio, o telefone tocou. Soltei um suspiro imaginando que seria Enishi. E certamente, era ele. "Sim, já estou descendo." Disse, logo desligando o telefone.

Peguei as minhas chaves que estavam em cima da pequena mesa ao lado de uma das cadeiras, e parei em frente ao grande espelho da sala para o ultimo olhar, verificando se estava tudo certo. Um sorriso correu os meus lábios, enquanto eu fitava a garota no espelho. "É, você me surpreende." Eu disse a mim mesma rapidamente, dando uma rápida piscadela para a minha imagem.

Prontamente peguei o elevador, e nunca me senti mais grata de não ter encontrado com nenhum vizinho, ou melhor, _vizinha._

Logo que cheguei no _hall_, pude ver o carro de Enishi estacionado. Rapidamente fui até o carro, imaginando se estávamos atrasados. Entrei no banco da frente ligeiramente, olhando de relance para Enishi, que sorriu.

"Não demorou..." Disse, dando-me um rápido beijo.

Eu sorri um pouco sem graça. "É..." Parei, ajustando o som. "Estamos atrasados Enishi? A que horas o vôo estará aqui?" Perguntei, enquanto eu trocava um dos cds.

"Eles estarão desembarcando às 20:30hrs. Não estamos atrasados, chegaremos um pouco antes na verdade." Ele disse com um longo suspiro.

Eu o olhei pelo o canto dos olhos, ele parecia preocupado, se não cansado. Estreitei a minha boca, uma certa urgência de saber se o que estava o chateando teria algo a ver com o noivo da Tomoe. Ele parecia realmente não gostar dele, mas parecia também permanecer calado, talvez para não chatear a sua irmã. O que quer que fosse, eu teria que saber, afinal, não é algo bom esconder coisas de seus respectivos namorados. Entrelacei meus dedos, eu estava um pouco nervosa. Virei meu rosto totalmente para ele. "Enishi, o que você tem?" Perguntei.

Ele me olhou e baixou os olhos por um instante, logo depois depositando o seu olhar novamente na pista. "Nada com que você deva se preocupar... Não é nada importante..." Disse, enquanto aumentava o som do rádio.

_Life is a journey  
It can take you anywhere you choose to go  
As long as you're learning  
You'll find all you'll ever need to know  
Be strong  
You'll break it  
Hold on  
You'll make it..._

Sorri ao ouvir algumas estrofes da musica que estava passando.Talvez eu não devesse me preocupar tanto, talvez não passasse de ciúmes de irmão."É..." Murmurei, olhando para Enishi.

Depois de mais algum tempo, havíamos finalmente chegado no aeroporto, e como Enishi havia dito, estávamos antecipados.

Olhei ao redor, o aeroporto estava realmente cheio. Certamente todos haviam deixado para chegar exatamente no sábado. De longe vi duas largas cadeiras, e puxei Enishi até elas. Eu olhei para Enishi que parecia um pouco ansioso. Botei uma das minhas mãos sobre o seu ombro, acariciando-o levemente. "Está nervoso não é Enishi?"

Ele olhou para mim e simplesmente balançou a cabeça concordando. "Muito... Não a vejo faz muito tempo."

"Imagino." Disse-lhe dando um pequeno beijinho na bochecha.

A voz de uma mulher ecoou por uma parte do aeroporto, indicando a chegada do vôo 767 - Kyoto - Tóquio.

Rapidamente, eu e Enishi corremos até o saguão para a grande chegada. Algumas pessoas já estavam ali. Olhei ao redor nervosa, imaginando como seria o meu reencontro com Tomoe. Logo que nos conhecemos, nós não éramos muito amigas, mas com o tempo cada uma veio a respeitar o jeito de cada uma ser, afinal, ninguém é igual.

Enishi apertou a minha mão, ao ver um casal saindo da porta do desembarque, junto com um casal de senhores. O seu sorriso alargou-se, ao ver que o casal era realmente aquele que nós estávamos esperando.

Vi o rosto de Tomoe, um vago sorriso em seu rosto, e logo olhei para o seu lado, e vi o seu suposto noivo. Um homem imensamente bonito. Belos cabelos ruivos, e notavelmente escuros. Tentei ver seus olhos, mas esses estavam sendo encobertos por sua franja. 'Nossa! Eu não imaginei que ele fosse tão bonito...' Pensei, enquanto olhava-os se aproximar.

Enishi suavemente me puxou, deixando a minha mão rapidamente enquanto abraçava a sua irmã. Logo que se afastou de Enishi, Tomoe me olhou e me deu um pequeno sorriso. "Olá Kaoru-san." Ela disse, abraçando-me levemente.

Eu sorri, e a abraçei de volta. "Olá Tomoe... Que bom te ver." Eu disse, um genuíno sorriso em meu rosto. Podia ver que ela parecia feliz, apesar de sua aparente frieza. E estava também feliz Enishi. Não imagino que alguém poderia amar mais a irmã como ele.

Tomoe balançou a cabeça. "Também estou feliz em vê-los."

Todos os olhares, logo depois, recaíram sobre o noivo de Tomoe, que permanecia calado. Tomoe colocou uma de suas mãos sobre o ombro dele. Ele a olhou, e logo tornou seu olhar para mim e para Enishi.

Seus belos olhos, que invariavelmente pareciam mudar de âmbar para um quase imperceptível violeta, eram estonteantes. Engoli com dificuldade, seu olhar profundo. 'Nunca vi nada igual...' Pensei, enquanto eu rapidamente retirava os meus olhos dele e os tornei para Tomoe.

"Este é o meu noivo, Kenshin Himura." Disse-nos.

Eu sorri e estendi uma das minhas mãos até ele. "Prazer em conhecê-lo Kenshin-san." Eu disse alegremente. "Sou Kaoru Kamiya."

Ele me olhou e balançou a cabeça, pegando a minha mão. "Digo o mesmo Kamiya-san."

Enishi olhou para Kenshin. "Como está Kenshin?" Ele perguntou, o tom de sua voz um pouco rude. Eu o olhei um pouco nervosa.Um silêncio embaraçador tomou conta por alguns instantes.

E logo Kenshin olhou-o com a mesma rispidez. Uma de suas sobrancelhas arqueou-se. "Estou bem." Disse quebrando silêncio, sua voz ressoava fria.

Ambos fitarem-se por alguns instantes, algo intenso parecia surgir. Tomoe olhou para Kenshin, e logo depois para Enishi. Colocou uma mão sobre o ombro de Kenshin e o chamou calmamente. Ele olhou-a pelo canto dos olhos e balançou a cabeça.

O rosto de Enishi pareceu acalmar-se depois de algum tempo. Ele virou seu rosto para mim, e sorriu. "Então Kaoru, o que acha irmos logo para o restaurante?" Ele me perguntou, voltando o seu olhar rapidamente para Tomoe, que o olhava.

"Então irmã... Vamos?" Ele a perguntou, pegando em uma de suas mãos.

Tomoe olhou para Kenshin, um olhar questionador pairava sobre seus profundos olhos. "Kenshin...?"

Kenshin não tornou seu olhar para Tomoe, e balançou a cabeça. "Estou cansando Tomoe...Você pode ir, eu vou para o hotel."

Eu olhei para Enishi preocupada com a reação dele, mas ele não parecia ofendido, muito pelo o contrário, parecia confortável com a posição. 'Mou...Parece realmente que eles não se gostam...' Pensei, meus olhos pairando levemente sobre Kenshin.

Ele não parecia irritado. E da mesma forma que Enishi, parecia aliviado por não ir. Eu apertei minhas sobrancelhas. 'Ele parece tão distante de tudo....' Pensei, ainda olhando para o seu rosto. '...Frio.'

Depois de alguns momentos de silêncio, Tomoe soltou um leve suspiro e balançou a cabeça. "Muito bem querido...." Ela começou, enquanto tocava levemente o braço dele, fazendo com que ele andasse. "Vou com meu irmão e Kaoru-san ao restaurante." Disse, enquanto deixava uma frasqueira na mão de Kenshin. "Não tardarei." Ela sussurrou, enquanto continuava a andar.

Kenshin pegou a frasqueira da mão de Tomoe, e ela parecia um pouco triste.

Eu puxei Enishi para o meu lado, e gesticulei para que ele andasse. "Vamos dar espaço a eles..." Eu disse em um tom baixo, para que ninguém a não ser ele me ouvisse.

Kenshin e Tomoe logo se despediram. Suas direções eram agora contrárias. Enquanto Tomoe vinha em nossa direção, Kenshin sumia por uma das portas do aeroporto.

Enishi olhou a irmã, um pouco preocupado, eu pude perceber. E não era diferente a face de Tomoe. 'Eu não consigo entender....Porque esse homem é assim? Mesmo com Tomoe, ele parece...Distante....' Me perguntei, enquanto Tomoe colocava-se ao meu lado.

Ela nos olhou, um pequeno sorriso em seu rosto. "Então, vamos?"

Enishi sorriu e balançou a cabeça concordando. "Claro!" Disse alegremente enquanto andava em direção a uma das portas. Depois de alguns instantes Enishi olhou para trás, vendo que eu havia ficado no mesmo lugar, e prontamente ele estendeu uma mão para mim. "Vamos meu bem?"

Eu sorri e olhei para a sua mão, delicadamente colocando a minha sobre a dele. "Vamos..."

De longe eu percebi Tomoe nos olhando, um sereno e verdadeiro sorriso em seu rosto. Imaginei se ela havia notado algo, de certo sim.

Ao sair do aeroporto, o céu já segurava o seu tom escuro. Olhei para o céu, imaginando o porque de um estranho sentimento estar nascendo dentro de mim. Como se algo fosse mudar, mas por mais que eu imaginasse, parecia que eu teria que permanecer naquela escuridão, sem nenhuma pista do que o destino pretendia fazer.

Mas invariavelmente, eu sabia, que a minha inquietude de alma e coração tinha haver com aquele homem, Kenshin.

_Here I wait, in the shadows_

_for my time_

_trying to trust the voice within...._

(Continua.)

--------

Notas:

É, eu sei que esse capítulo não foi dos melhores...Mas ultimamente eu tenho estado sobre tremenda pressão, e não consegui fazer nada melhor do que isso...Minha cabeça está um pouco bloqueada...Tenho estudado muito para o vestibular, e sinceramente, eu não tenho muito tempo...Tenho aula todos os dias pela a manhã e pela tarde, provas nos sábados, e as vezes eu tenho aula no domingo..Desculpem-me, e espero que eu possa escrever logo o outro capitulo. Estou esgotada!

É, foi meio que sem ação, mas eu só queria mesmo mostrar a chegada do Kenshin e da Tomoe. Ele vai estar um tanto obscuro....Bem, pelo menos é isso que eu tenho em mente agora. Mandem-me seus comentários. Ok?! (mas ainda vai ser 'educado'.)

Ah, eu queria avisar que quando a Kaoru não estiver no capitulo, a narração não virá de nenhum personagem. Esse fiction é feito a partir do ponto de vista da Kaoru, mas se ela não estiver no capitulo, ou na cena, não terá o ponto de vista de ninguém, eu serei a única narrando.

Notas 2:

**Ilnara:** Obrigada pelo review! No capitulo anterior você disse que estava confuso, pois parecia que algumas cenas estavam sobre o meu ponto de vista, mas não estavam! Eu dei uma olhada, e acredito que eu tenha me expressado mal em algumas partes, deixando assim um pouco confuso. Mas, eu vou tomar mais cuidado com isso! ;)


End file.
